


it was worth it

by perksofbeingabooknerd



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perksofbeingabooknerd/pseuds/perksofbeingabooknerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hero spontaneously invites John over for Christmas lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was worth it

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt requested by the talkingflowers.tumblr.com

Beatrice knew that Hero and John were together now. She didn’t like it, but if there was one thing she learned, it was that Hero could make her own decisions and she didn’t need anyone doing it for her.

And yet she hadn’t actually seen John or talked to him since she got back for the holidays. She knew that she would see him eventually, as he would most likely come to the house to see Hero, or she would see him at Pedro’s. She wasn’t all that bothered about making the effort.

Hero knew that Beatrice hadn’t quite warmed up to the idea of John and her, but she had faith that her cousin would come around eventually. After all, John was here to stay, he was quite adamant about that, and she’d better get used to it. Hero didn’t say anything, but secretly she was glad. She felt relieved that he didn’t express any doubts about their relationship. And she was relieved that she could count on him to be by her side, supporting her through anything.

There was little mention of John in the Duke household, especially now that they had to busy themselves with Christmas festivities and dinners to plan. This year they decided to have an elaborate lunch the day before Christmas, and invite the whole gang. That way, on actual Christmas day, the Dukes could have their own special dinner.

Beatrice made a big show of inviting Pedro, Balthazar, Meg, Ursula, and even Verges and Dogberry (Ben coming was a given, of course. He and Bea were practically attached at the hip nowadays.) Hero thought it was best not to mention John, for fear of inciting Bea’s wrath.

But that night she decided to throw caution to the winds and text John telling him to come.

Normally Hero didn’t enjoy riling Beatrice up or aggravating her, but she couldn’t deny her amusement at her cousin’s face when she opened the door the next day to find not only Pedro, but John too.

It was worth it.


End file.
